


Idk what to title this

by Easy_Peasy_Pumpkin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Peasy_Pumpkin/pseuds/Easy_Peasy_Pumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Josh likes to take it and Tyler likes to give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idk what to title this

Sex was usually great, but tonight it was a little different. 

It was, of course, Josh's idea to try it. Tyler never had any doubt that it would be awkward having his boyfriend call him 'daddy' during sex, but he was rethinking that now. Seeing Josh's flush body underneath him, splayed out for his eyes only, cheeks tinted a pinkish color and him giving the most intense bedroom eyes that ever existed. Well, Tyler was a little more than eager now.

"Daddy please..." Josh whispered. They hadn't even gotten very far, but Josh was usually quick to get into it. And he was unnaturally sensitive, much to Tyler's pleasure. Even the softest of touches in the right places could make him tremble. Tyler realized he was staring at his boyfriend, and then realized that said boyfriend was currently grabbing at him gently, mostly trying to feel him up but also to get his attention. 

"Daddy?"

"Sorry baby, just..." Tyler looked over Josh, letting out a slow breath. Both of them were naked, which made Tyler feel a little exposed. He'd get over it soon enough. "Just thinking about how beautiful my baby boy is. Tell daddy what you want him to do to you, sweetheart." 

"I want you to touch me..Please. All over." With the face that Josh was making, Tyler didn't need to be told twice. He was all over him, touching, biting, nipping, and licking wherever he could. The sounds that Josh was making, little whimpers to full on moans, they were only encouraging him to keep going. Tyler started at Josh's neck, biting and mouthing there for a few moments and then making his way down. He got to Josh's chest, immediately going for one of his nipples, running his tongue over it.

Josh was already gripping the bed sheets. It was taking all of his strength to not reach down and start jerking himself to completion. He thought he was doing a good job at controlling himself and his sounds until Tyler bit down out his nipple. He let out a yelp, arching his back painfully and trembling. He was sure he'd come untouched if this continued, but Josh didn't really want to tell Tyler to stop. 

Luckily (or maybe unluckily judging on the whine Josh let out), Tyler moved lower. Josh let out a whine of 'Daddy' as Tyler kissed his hips gently. It was sweet, and gave Josh a moment to calm down and relax his muscles a little. He was a little irritated though. Tyler still hadn't even considered touching his cock yet. He was so hard already that it was almost painful.

Caught up in his thoughts, Josh didn't realize that Tyler's kisses were trailing lower and lower until his mouth was near Josh's entrance. Normally Josh would protest to Tyler doing such a thing, but he was more concerned with wanting to hurry this up. Besides, they'd never done this before. It couldn't be that bad.

For once, Josh was right about something. It wasn't bad. In fact, it was fucking amazing. As soon as Tyler flicked his tongue out and gave a slight lick at Josh's entrance, Josh tensed and trembled. Tyler took this as a sign to keep going, getting more and more confident in his actions as time went on. And as he was licking and prodding at Josh's hole, Josh was practically sobbing above him. His whole body was shaking and he couldn't stop moaning even if he wanted to. A pro and con to being so sensitive. 

"D-daddy-- Daddy, s-stop I'm gonna--" Josh wasn't making complete thoughts, and Tyler loved that. He loved when he could make Josh lose his train of thought and not be able to focus on one thing in particular. He loved listening to his mewls and whines and little whimpers. He loved it all. He loved Josh.

Reluctantly pulling away, Tyler sat up. Josh was breathing heavily, sounding as if he had ran a mile without stopping. They didn't look at each other as Tyler grabbed the lubricant (more like Tyler looked directly at Josh while Josh looked away shyly). Tyler worked quickly as he spread lube over his own dick, letting out a slow sigh. He and Josh had already talked about this, and Josh didn't want to be stretched this time, even though Tyler warned him that it would hurt. He'd simply stated that he wanted to feel it all, even the pain. Tyler was never one to say no to his beautiful boyfriend.

Lining up with Josh's entrance, Tyler had a bit of doubt. He muttered a soft 'sorry' before entering Josh slowly. He watched Josh tense and his expression going from slightly wrecked to pained. Tyler tried going even slower if it was even possible. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to this part, even if Josh's tight ass was the best thing he'd ever felt in his life. 

"Are you okay, Josh?" Tyler asked, voice laced with concern. Josh took a few moments to answer. It seemed like he was holding his breath.

"A-are you all in?"

"Yeah, it's all in but are you okay?"

"Move."

"...What?"

"Daddy, please!" Tyler almost jolted from Josh's suddenly loud tone. Josh looked like he was still in pain but..Maybe that was his pleasure face? 

Cautiously, Tyler moved slowly. He thrusted shallowly and watched Josh carefully. It wasn't too long, luckily, before Josh was moving and trying to meet Tyler's thrusts halfway, but that was hard to do when he was on his back. He hissed softly here and there before Tyler accidentally (read: purposely, because Tyler knew every inch of Josh's body inside and out) brushed against his prostate.

"Fuck!" Josh's cock twitched and he swore loudly, gripping at the bed sheets and tugging roughly. That definitely was an exclamation of pleasure, and it encouraged Tyler to move faster, aiming his thrusts for Josh's prostate. It wasn't long before Josh was literally begging for Tyler to touch him, and Tyler wasn't far from his own orgasm so he collected his thoughts and did what he needed to.

Tyler reached and gripped Josh's dick, noting how Josh immediately wheezed. Starting to lose his brain power more and more with every thrust and his climax quickly approaching, Tyler moved his hand fast. Of course, since Josh was dealing with a lot of stimulation already, it didn't take long for him to let out a cry of pleasure and cum all over his chest and Tyler's hand. Tyler wasn't far behind, choosing to pull out and finish on Josh's thighs and wherever else.

It was quiet for a few moments while they cleaned themselves up, Tyler laughing at the way Josh was moving to avoid discomfort. Soon, they settled into bed next to each other, both naked and satisfied. And Tyler was only half asleep before he heard Josh whisper that he loved him. And Tyler whispered it back. Or, well, something close to it.


End file.
